Silver Shadow
by Zainster14
Summary: Inu Yasha's not the only demon around town and whats with the new kid Kurama.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer- If your dumb enough ( no offense ) to think I own Inu yasha than you need help. Seriously  
  
Authors note- please, please, please review my sister goigh gets all the reviews for her story Golden Gaze or something shrug but seriously I need reviews or I wont write cause I don't have the confidence.  
  
A shadow descended from the sky coming slowly down toward Inuyasha. Great power seeped out from the creature that was now closing in. Faster and faster it came, never slowing only speeding faster over the ground. Inuyasha suddenly noticed the ground it was not the familiar grass and dirt of his world nor was it the Tar and carpet of Kagomes, this ground was made up some hard black almost volcanic looking. Suddenly Inuyasha looked up just in time to dodge the incoming blur of the creature. Inuyasha dived to the side narrowly missing the claws of his foe. Now he was angry nobody attacked him and got away with it. The dog demon jumped quickly to his feet ready to fight, only to freeze in front of him was a fox demon. This youkai though was not gold like Shippo's father but instead silver. A beautiful shade of silver too, but Inuyasha could not see his face only the silver fur that covered his body. As the hanyou stared another figure joined the fox demon, a female, KAGOME. The youkai then began to speak in a soft yet stinging voice "You've lost her, she's mine now." Kagome then turned looked straight at Inuyasha and began to speak "Inuyasha I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice began to echo "Inuyasha, Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha will you wake up." Kagome yelled at him again "I'm going to be late for school again." 


	2. Demon

Chapter 2  
  
-author note- I'd really like to thank the two people who reviewed my story they've convinced me to put my heart into it and really write. Oh and if you want to read more of my stories I'm writing another action/romance story under starcraft. The title is currently final battles but when I get high enough in the chapters I'm going to revise and call it raining blood. So if you have any title ideas besides remember it's a war story and I'd be glad to hear them(. Yeah and sorry about the short chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own Inuyasha but I'm plotting throws hands into the air angrily at the sound of sirens coming down the street I'd better get to the story before they catch me ( I'm not really insane it's all a big misunderstanding. )  
  
"Inuyasha if I'm late again I'm going to give you a sitting you'll never forget" Kagome yelled angrily across the hall as Inuyasha came out of his room yawning. "Jeez it's not such a big deal if you'd let me carry you then we'd get there much faster, but no you want to walk to school" Inuyasha complained back while trying to put on the shoes Kagome had given him.. "I already told you we're supposed to be inconspicuous. If people know you're a demon then we'll have to deal with the tabloids" Kagome shot back angrily. As they walked out the door five minutes late Inuyasha continued complaining. "I've fought many strong demons what makes you think the tabloids would be to powerful for me" the hanyou continued while warily looking at a red SUV. "If you'll listen for a minute then I'll explain." Kagome said irritated at Inuyasha. "The tabloids are magazine that write about everything crazy. Usually they are just full of lies so god knows what they would do if they had a real case to do.  
  
When they arrived at school Kagome's new friends greeted them. -Author Note- After all the school Kagome missed she thought it would be best to go to a different school by that I mean I thought it would make things more interesting. "Hey Kagome over here." Yelled Keiko across the schoolyard. -Author Note- oh and you should know Kagomes new friends are the Hakasho gang. Inuyasha looked toward them and then at Kagome silently pleading with her. "Don't give me that face Inuyasha we are going to be social whether you like it or not." Kagome snapped. This of course made Inuyasha mad and he decided to make the day as bad as he could. He started by Specifically sitting off by a tree instead of by the pick nick table were Kagome was. While sitting by the tree he smelt something odd something like a demon sent but heavily masked. It was near him and what ever it was, it was powerful malevolently it seemed. Inuyasha stood up and let out a low growl. Just as the first sound escaped his mouth the demon essence disappeared.  
  
There's the chapter I'll give you another by Friday this week. 


	3. Hei!

Hey told you this chapter would be up soon . I'm glad that people appear to be reading. So umm... if you ah got any questions comments or encouragement its welcome because my other story only has like 4 reviews and I'm almost done with chapter five.(  
  
Inuyasha stood by the oak tree sniffing the air for any scent of the powerful youkai. Nothing. Then suddenly everything began to go dark. He was falling grasping for a hold as he descended deeper into the cold lonely darkness. "Kagome...Kagom..." Inuyasha feebly cried out to the love of his life. Author Note- Inuyasha hates kikyeo now. Take that you bitch from hell.  
  
Kagome looked over as she heard Inuyasha mutter her voice, but by the time she had turned around he was slumped by the tree out cold. "What are you looking at Kagome?" asked a curious Keiko. "Oh my gosh what's wrong with him." Keiko asked in shock. "I...I don't know". Answered Kagome barely paying attention to Keiko. "You should call the nurse Kagome." "No! No I mean no." Kagome quickly replied. "Kagome I heard that you left your old school for reasons you don't like to talk about but this is important so if it has anything to do with those reasons then you really need to come clean. I mean were friends you can trust me." Keiko told her. "No it doesn't... as far as I know." "Wait a second let me check him out." Insisted Keiko moving over before Kagome could answer. "Hmmm he doesn't feel warm... nope he's got a normal pulse." Keiko said turning toward Kagome. "I bet he just needs a wack." Kagome insisted. "I don't know if that's such a good..." Keiko began, but to late Kagome whacked him hard. As she hit him her hand glowed slightly.  
  
When Inuyasha fell unconscious He felt like he was drowning in despair until he finally thought he had hit something hard. Opening his eyes he realized he was in a dark room and the only light emanated from three glowing red eyes. Demon eyes. Inuyasha was on his feat in seconds. "Who the hell are you" the inu demon demanded from the figure ahead of him. The only response was a malevolent laugh. "You basterd." Yelled Inuyasha preparing to unleash his wind scar on whatever was standing before him. As he raised his sword it disappeared. "You are in my mind fool, you cannot raise your weapon to me or even try to attack." Mocked a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once. "Your not strong enough to fight me anyway." The voice mocked. "To get to the point, why the hell are you here and for how long shall you be near this area. "You tell me Mr. My Mind blah blah.." Inuyasha angrily shot back. "You really are stupid. I mean the human world." The demon spat. "Then the answer is none of your business and go to hell." Inuyasha yelled loudly. "Well then you will feel my wrath yelled the voice it." Called the voice suddenly the figure was gone and a sword was at the hanyou's throat. "Now you will di..."The voice called out as Inuyasha was pulled back through the pool of despair and thrown into his body.  
  
Hie were are you Kurama yelled through the halls of the abandoned subway.  
  
Hope you liked the chap remember advice is always wanted . Oh and I changed the setting back to Yuskai's ( how do you spell YUSKAi or whatever. And how do you spell Kikyo.) world. 


	4. The Fusion

Thanks to all you who reviewed I appreciate the support. In fact because of all the support I think I'll write a new chapter every week at least. Oh and if there's a way you want the story to spin just let me know . Oh and one more thing if you have any good jokes or riddles send them in and I'll post them up at the beginning of my story.  
  
Disclaimer- Although I don't own Inuyasha yet I'm saving my pennies.  
  
It was eleven o'clock and instead of in school, you guessed Yuskai was running away from an angry baker who was cursing up a storm. Jeeze thought Yuskai it was only one muffin. "YOU GET BACK HERE KID I'M GONNA GET YOU THIS TIME" yelled the angry baker while Yuskai hopped a fence and escaped. Yuskai then preceded to eat his spoils and look for Kuwubare. "Were the hell are you Kuwabare" Yuskai yelled down the alley were they were supposed to meet. "Damn it! Why are you always late" Yuskai bitched at Kuwubare who had just walked into the alley. "Well sorry Mr. Big Hero. I guess I'm just to slow for you." Kuwubare yelled back at Yuskai. "Shut up, and move your ass." Yuskai yelled back over his shoulder as he darted off.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"There you are." Kurama said turning to face Hei. "Yes but where are Yuuska and Kuwubare." Hei asked Kurama more politely than usual. "They'll be here." Suichi answered calmly. Sure enough Yuskai and Kuwubare jumped through the hole in the subways block and walked over to the others. "So why did you want us Kurama." Urameshi asked in a bit of a rush. "Well it appears there is a powerful demon out of the demon world and going to a school in this very city." "Why the hell would a demon hang out at a school." Yuskai thought aloud. "Well I did notice him hanging out with the new girl Kagome. They seem to be friends." Kurama answered in an out of it voice. "What's with you." Kuwubare asked him. "What. Oh I'm fine." He said smiling innocently. "Well I'll keep an eye on them since the girl has been hanging with Keiko." Urameshi informed them. "That's ok leave it for me." Kurama told him. "Whatever."  
  
Kurama didn't know why exactly but he felt some odd power when he was around that girl, something that his youkai side seemed to be familiar with. The power must be that of a miko, an ancient priestess. How could this girl be a miko and what was her connection to the inu-demon that traveled with her. He could be her pet of sorts, the prayer bead necklace around his neck seemed to have power also. It could be a sort of controller. "Wait up Kurama" a voice called from behind. Ignoring his usual polite nature he chose to pretend he didn't hear. A few seconds later the voice came again. "Kurama hold up damn it." This time he realized it was Yuskai and he stopped. "Yes." "What's with the tail?" "What do you... oh yes I didn't realize." The soon to be kitsune answered. "I have been having some difficulty with Youko ever since the fusion." He excused himself.  
  
Two Weeks earlier.  
  
Kurama and Hei approached an old rusted gate. "I would say this is it" Hei commented observing the small house out front of them. "Yes I agree. This must be it." Opening the gate the two walked toward the door, but just before they got there it swung open and a small goblin greeted them with a fire ball. "Shoo you. Get away." Yelled the green creature while aiming a fire ball at Kurama. Hei was about to slice the creature in half when a voice caught his ear. "Let them in Gritwich." "Yes master" the goblin answered motioning for them to follow him. "So you are the two Ogre arranged for." "Yes that is us." answered Suichi.  
  
Okay I've realized that some of you expect a Youko Kagome romance. That's not how it's going. Oh and next chapter will be an Inuyasha Chap. YAY. 


End file.
